The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name `Duenia`. The new variety is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having desirable bract and foliage color and form and good post-production longevity. The new cultivar originated by exposing cuttings of the commercial Poinsettia variety `Fisson` (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365) to an x-ray radiation level to 25 to 30 rads in 1996. Following the radiation treatment, the cuttings were rooted and cuttings were harvested, planted and flowered in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany. The variety `Duenia` was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within this population. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable bract color, leaf shape, bract orientation and good post-production longevity. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.